Supernormal
by beth007
Summary: Ella Winchester is being dumped at Spencer by her brothers Dean and Sam. With a demon on her tail, Ella gets a weird feeling about Ipswich and a certain group of boys -not to mention the mysterious Chase Collins.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this picks up during the season with the yellow eyed demon, I watch supernatural but not religiously so don't burn me if I get a few things a little wrong….. enjoy and please review… it means so much!**

"Hey asshole – that's my baby sister!" Dean roared before levelling his shotgun and firing at the black eyed demon.

Ella Winchester, for her part, was lying on the floor of the abandoned warehouse reloading her own gun with rock salt to fire at the demon bearing down on her brother Sam. "Surprise motherfucker" she yelled before firing. An eerie silence fell over the building; Ella let her head fall back against the cool concrete floor as she caught her breath,

"Sammy, you ok?" Dean asked

"Yeah" Sam panted

"What about you kiddo?"

Ella gave him a thumbs up "peachy"

"Right then, let's move out before more of these freaks turn up"

Dean pulled Sam up off the floor and Ella followed her two brothers outside where a black Impala was waiting glistening in the moonlight. Dean lent down inspecting the left panel "bastards" he growled "they scratched her – mark my words if I hadn't already killed them…" he muttered off darkly cracking his knuckles.

Sam took shotgun while Ella slid into the backseat. "Where to now?" she asked. Sam answered " Where not far out of Ipswich, I reckon we should find somewhere to hole up for the night"

"Ah No, nah nah nah" Dean shook his head "first things first, let's find some chow"

Ella smiled "heard that big brother"

Half an hour later the Winchesters were cruising into the little port town of Ipswich, Dean pulled into the lot of a bar called Nicky's, it seemed like the only place still open in the tiny town.

Ella got out of the car and walked in with her brothers, noticing that Dean pulled a handgun into the waistband of his jeans as he left the Impala "is that really necessary?" she asked raising her eyebrow at him. Dean shrugged "you never know"

Sam nodded "Especially now that yellow eyes knows about you"

Ella sighed, ever since her brothers had randomly turned up at her school in Boston, all she heard about was this yellow eyed demon. Sure, he sounded like a nasty piece of work, but she doubted anything would be able to get to her with Dean and Sam around.

"Hey! You coming?" Dean hollered back at her holding the bar door open for her. "Yeah" Ella called hurrying after her brothers zipping up her jacket as a cool breeze whipped up. Ella shivered for some reason Ipswich seemed a little off to her.

Nicky's was very crowded inside, mostly with teenagers, however most of them parted to make way for Ella's larger and rather more muscular brothers. "What do you want to eat" Dean asked, Ella shrugged "Whatever – but make sure its got something green and leafy in it"

"Like what?" Dean looked at her weirdly

"a salad maybe" Ella looked at her brother exasperatedly while he scrunched his nose up in distaste. A burly man made his way along the bar "What can I get you?"

Dean flicked on a smile "three rounds of burgers and chips thanks"

"Anything to drink" the man asked

"Um yeah" Dean looked at Sam "two beers and a coke thanks" Ella kicked her brother in the shin "Ok, ok – make that two beers and a mineral water…. Happy?" he turned to Ella

"No" she glared at him for a moment, then Sam laughed "ok, kids lets get a table" he said pushing Dean towards the back of the building as they collected their food.

Dean heaved a great sigh as he sat down "is it just me or is this place a little weird?". Sam looked around them "yeah, it's full of teenagers"

"Just because you two are old farts"

"Ha ha" Dean ruffled her hair "eat your food pipsqueak – mmmmm burger and fries, dinner of _champions_"

Ella took a bite out of her burger "so you guys still haven't told me"

"Told you what?" Sam said uneasily sharing a look with Dean.

"Why we're really in Massachusetts"

Dean coughed "told ya sis, just working a job"

"Job my ass – you a crap liar Dean, you always were"

"Fine – Sammy, you tell her"

Sam shrugged "so… there's this school" he began. Ella's chair fell backwards as she jumped up "no, _no way,_ you two are not going to ship me off to some boarding school"

Dean pushed his food away "we'll ship you to wherever we want missy, now sit down"

"You're not my father"

Sam's eyes went wide, Dean stood up and leant over the table "no" he hissed "but Dad's not exactly around is he – and he left us in charge of you" he poked Ella on the shoulder "and we'll do what ever it takes to keep you safe"

"By sending me off to some prep school alone, while yellow eyes is on the loose? Great plan Dean" Ella scoffed

Sam finally spoke up "Spencer is one of the best private schools in the country" Ella was about to but in but he held up his hand "and there has been no record of paranormal activity in Ipswich for over 300 years"

"I hate you both…. Spencer? What kind of school is that?"

A deep voice sounded behind Ella and she jumped as a dark haired and handsome boy picked up her chair for her "A very good one actually" the boy smiled slightly "Caleb Danvers" he introduced himself holding out his hand. Ella took it warily as the boy introduced his friends "this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms and last but not least-"

A white blond haired boy who stood with one hand leaning against Tylers' shoulder stepped forward taking Ella's hand "Reid Garwin, a pleasure to meet you miss?"

Ella pulled her hand back out of his "Ella" she said turning her attention back to Caleb "Ella Winchester"

Caleb smiled "So you're going to Spencer" Tyler piped up "maybe we'll see you around" Ella smiled briefly "yeah maybe" she said as Dean rapped his fist on the table " hate to break up the mothers club ladies" he smirked before continuing in a threatening voice " but _rack off"_.

Caleb and his friends moved off to another table, Ella sat back down and picked at her food for a few minutes, an awkward silence fell over the Winchesters. Both Dean and Sam were too scared to say anything lest they upset Ella further.

Ella sighed throwing her chip back into the basket " I can't eat… I'm going outside for some fresh air"

"I'll come with you" Dean said automatically about to stand up

"No, no" Ella waved him back down "I can take care of myself for a minute … and besides I don't even want to speak to you two right now" she said making her way through the crowded bar and out the door.

Ella breathed the night air deeply as she made her way to sit on the bonnet of the Impala. She fumed silently the last thing she needed right now was to be shipped of to some school by her brothers. She didn't even notice Caleb Danvers as he spotted her and walked over.

"So" he said making Ella jump as he joined her "hey, sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

"Its fine, believe me I've had worse"

Caleb looked at her curiously for a second "Spencers' not such a bad school you know"

Ella raised her eyebrows sceptically "yeah I'm sure… are they paying you to do PR for them or something?"

Caleb laughed "what have you got against it"

"Nothing" Ella folded her arms across her chest " except I'll be stuck in boarding school while my brothers are off doing god knows what in gods knows where"

Caleb shrugged "fair enough"

Ella looked at him and tilted her head "not to sound rude, but we don't even know each other"

Caleb laughed again as he began to walk back into Nicky's "its called small-town hospitality, I'm sure you'll get used to it" he said leaving Ella alone once again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean?" Ella walked through the wide roller door of Ipswich Motor Repairs laden with bags containing her new Spencer uniform. Dean who was talking with a mechanic beside the Impala in the back corner of the show waved her over.

Ella, not daring to open the trunk in public, deposited her bags on the back seat while Dean shook the mechanics hand. The mechanic left and Dean spun around on his heel to face Ella.

His crooked grin appeared as he clapped his hands together "so all set for your first day kiddo?" Ella rolled her eyes as Sam joined them from the waiting room of the workshop "don't push your luck _brother_" she crossed her arms over her chest "I'm still not happy about this."

Dean looked Sam who nodded before winking at Ella "well, I reckon' we might be able to do something to cheer you up."

Immediately Ella narrowed her eyes, suspicious of her brothers "like what?"

"Like give you some new wheels, maybe" Sam smiled as he and Dean stepped aside to reveal a brand new Ducati Monster motorcycle. Ella's eyes went wide as she took in the sparkling red and white colour scheme and chrome exhaust.

"You've got to be kidding" she breathed, feeling a little dizzy.

"Wait, wait, wait – it gets better" Dean reached for something on the front seat of the impala "head gear!" Dean pulled out a red, white and green AGV helmet with graphics and tossed it to Ella, who caught it just in time.

"And we got you a jacket too" Sam said holding up a black leather Team Ducati jacket.

Ella felt speechless, this was the single greatest present she'd received in her life, and "thanks guys" she managed.

Then like a flash of lightening Ella's expression darkened as she realised Sam and Dean's ploy to soften her up before leaving "but I still don't want to go to Spencer."

Dean's angry reply was drowned out by the sudden roar that filled the workshop. Ella looked around to see Pogue Parry kicking down the stand on a bright yellow Ducati 999 motorbike. A mechanic hurried over to greet him.

"Hey Eddie" Pogue shook the mans hand "can you take a look at her for me" he nodded at his bike " the gears are catching again". Eddie bent down to examine the bike and nodded "yeah no worries, I should have her ready by Tuesday". Pogue smiled "thanks man you're a live saver" he said glancing at his watch "oh damn, I've got to get to school" clapping Eddie on the shoulder Pogue pulled out his mobile. But before he could dial Dean called out to him.

Pogue looked up confused, and then catching sight of Ella a look of recognition appeared. He walked over "Hi" he said to Ella, who waved not taking her eyes of Dean who had a wicked smile on his face.

"Hi yourself" he said "I'm Dean this is Sam, Ella's big brothers"

Pogue smiled briefly, "Yeah I remember". Dean went a little red remembering his mothers club comment at Nicky's "need a ride to school? We were just about to drop Ella's stuff off"

"Yeah sure, I'll just grab my helmet" Pogue went over to his bike. The smile fell off Dean's face and Ella laughed, obviously he had not meant a ride with Ella. Ella donned her new riding gear and started up her Monster turning it around before getting on and flicking down the passenger foot pegs. Pogue got on behind her and Ella revved the engine "see you at school, Dean" she said raising her eyebrows comically at him before putting the bike in gear and speeding off.

Ella pulled into the parking lot of Spencer Academy well before her brothers. Pogue got off as she stopped the engine pulling off his helmet "nice bike" he said sounding impressed.

"Thanks" Ella pulled off her helmet as Caleb, Tyler and Reid spotted them from the front steps and walked over, curious.

"So we meet again" Reid stopped beside Ella, pausing to glance at her bike while Caleb and Tyler laughed at his tone of voice. Ella smiled half-heartedly and rolled her eyes as the Impala pulled up beside them.


	3. Chapter 3

She will go down with her ship  
like a good captain  
you're sitting on the dock  
playing for an audience of one

Cold War Kids

Audience

**Hello everyone, very sorry that it's taken me so long to write this chapter but I hope you all enjoy it! And thank you very much too all those who reviewed, you guys brighten up my day!**

Ella was used to being alone. It was how she had spent most of her life. Her brothers came and went, following hunts. John Winchester had disappeared altogether. She had always managed to find company in music. Her iPod was huge and whenever she found herself in a new place, alone, all she had to do was press play.

Today, standing alone in her new room at Spencer, she felt different. Music played softly as she unpacked her single suitcase, travelling light was a Winchester specialty. Caleb and the boys had shown her up to her room that was just down the corridor from Pogue's girlfriend Kate. Reid had insisted on carrying her case, resulting in an arm wrestle between him and Ella. But now the boys were gone and she was alone.

Something about Spencer gave her the spooks. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was definitely _something_. Ella tried to push it out of her mind as she got into bed.

When Ella woke a few hours later, in the dead of night, she had no recollection of her nightmare. She had heard a door slam, but was unsure if it had been real or part of her dream. She was just about to lay back down when a cool breeze ruffled her hair, Ella froze – when she had gone to bed she had shut, and locked, the window….

*

Caleb woke with a gasp, drenched in sweat. He looked over at the clock, pinching his nose as his head cleared, it was 3 AM. Unlike Ella, Caleb knew exactly what had waken him, somebody had been using. Caleb also knew who the most likely suspect was – Reid.

Sighing he tossed the covers back, knowing sleep would be impossible now. Caleb dressed silently, grabbed the keys from his bedside table and left the room.

*

"Oh crap" Ella cursed herself as she stood in yet another ankle deep puddle " great idea guys" she vented "lets send Ella to school in Ipswich, rainy as all mother-" Ella curse was cut short as she tripped "Frick on a stick!"- she yelled up to the sky "what was wrong with Arizona!"

Five minutes later Ella found what she was looking for. The Spencer Academy indoor pool. Unlike Dean who had always been a pathetic swimmer (and very sensitive about it) Ella had loved the water from a very young age. Underwater was the only place she ever felt like she could _really think_. Finding the front door locked, Ella searched until she found an unlocked window with a might jump she managed to slip inside.

*

Caleb Danvers, as Swim Team Captain had his own key to the pool. Technically he wasn't meant to use it after hours like this, but it's not as though anybody would be around to catch him. Caleb took the key from his pocket and was about to push it into the lock when he heard a loud rustling noise in the trees behind him. After a moment Caleb turned and continued unlocking the door, then he heard a voice from behind him,

"Tut-tut-tut Mr Danvers, what would Coach Clarkson say if he saw you abusing your right to a pool key" Caleb spun around to see Pogue standing a few metres away with Tyler beside him. Caleb relaxed and smiled "well Mr Parry, what teachers don't know won't hurt them" Caleb pushed the door open, noticing Pogue and Tyler both had their swimming gear with them "shall we?"

The boys made their way inside just as Ella broke the surface of the water, coming up from a long stretch sitting on the bottom of the pool. She let out a breath and felt herself relaxing as she floated on her back staring up at the reflection of the water on the roof.

Slowly Ella became aware of the sound of voices coming from the changing rooms. Ella considered her choices, she could try and run back to the girls change rooms and slip out of the building, or she could dive beneath the surface and hop who ever was there would go away.

Ella was still pondering when suddenly a decision was made for her, the sound of the boys change room door banging signalled she was out of time. Stealthily Ella duck dived below the surface, making as little splash as possible.

Caleb, Pogue and Tyler made their way out of the change room, not bothering to keep their voices down as it was very unlikely anyone would be near the pool at this time of night. The boys threw their towels on the bleachers and jumped in the pool.

Underwater, at the other end, Ella's heart sank as she heard the triple splashes of three people getting into the pool. She swore, letting out a stream of bubbles, before clapping a hand over her mouth realising that she had just wasted precious oxygen.

Pogue flicked his long hair out of his eyes "anyone up for a race?" Caleb raised an eyebrow "sure, but you I'm going to win." Tyler sighed "Whatever"

Pogue laughed "Awww cheer up kid, you know what they say" he poked Caleb in the chest "first the worst, second the best…."

Tyler rolled his eyes "yeah yeah, third the one with the hairy chest." Pogue laughed again "well that is how it goes but, baby boy; don't be disappointed – I'm sure you'll grow chest hair one day."

Tyler narrowed his eyes "oh it's on Parry – it's on like Donkey Kong"

Ella couldn't help but let out another steam of swear filled bubbles when she saw the three dark, human shapes speeding towards her through the water. Ella did the only thing she could think of; she dove to the very bottom of the pool then swam _underneath _the three swimmers. Ella watched as they went past, hoping none of them had noticed her. She though she had gotten away with it, but then with another stream of swear bubbles, she saw one falter then turn around after passing over her. Knowing the game was up Ella rose to the surface.

"Ella?"

Ella choked on some water in surprise "Tyler? What are you doing here?"

Within a few seconds Tyler had swum over. Ella trod water beside him, envious that she was not a little taller, and then she would be able to stand up. Soon Tyler's swimming buddies, who turned out to be Caleb and Pogue joined them.

"I think we could ask you the same question" Pogue said grinning

"I asked first" Ella countered quickly, buying time to think of an excuse that didn't include 'I'm a freak who likes water because I dream about bogey monsters, which more often than not turn out to be real'.

Caleb spoke up "I have a key"

"Why?"

"I' the swim team captain"

Ella's reply was laced with sarcasm "oh, and do you use the pool often at 3 am"

Caleb smiled "often enough, but you still haven't answered out question"

"What question?"

"What are you doing in here?" Pogue asked again

Ella, blurted out the first thing that came into her head "um, I couldn't sleep"

Luckily the boys accepted that answer, though none of them seemed convinced. "Well, seeing as we're all here about another race?" Pogue asked clapping his hands together.

Ella smiled, swimming was her thing, "You're on, only if it's freestyle"

Caleb grinned crookedly "I'm sure we can handle that"

Ella smiled back sweetly "we'll see"

They made their way to the wall and lined up. "Alright" Tyler said "ready-set go!"

Ella pushed off from the wall strongly, beside her she saw the boys execute perfect racing starts and immediately she felt her competitive edge coming out. Ella kicked hard, broke the surface and began to swim with long, powerful strokes. Soon enough she had passed Tyler and Pogue, but she just couldn't shake Caleb. The black haired boy stayed by her shoulder, swimming exactly in time with her.

Ella pushed herself harder, stopped lifting her head to breathe, but as the wall came into sight Caleb was still with her. Now Ella Winchester, is good at many things, swimming is one of them, but one thing she has never been good at (something she believed she inherited from her brother Dean) was losing.

Technically it wasn't a loss. But Ella had never been good a tying either. She and Caleb touched the wall together, Tyler and Pogue two strokes behind them. Both her and Caleb were breathing hard.

"Good race" he said pushing his hair back

Ella tried to smile "yeah, thanks – you too"

"WOW! Caleb did you see that – she nearly had you" Tyler clapped Ella on the shoulder "you, Ella Winchester, are my new hero"


	4. Chapter 4

Ella Winchester had a knack for remembering things – and that knack was precisely the reason why she wasn't hopelessly lost right now. The lady in the admissions office had given her a map of the campus when she had arrived; and within a few minutes of receiving it Ella had thrown the piece of paper into the trash – having committed it completely to memory.

That was why Ella had been completely confident in her refusal of Reid Garwin's offer to show her to the dining hall for breakfast that morning. Grasping the door handle, Ella took a deep breath before entering the dining hall. It wasn't that she was _scared_ of going in, it was more the fact that she just didn't know what to expect. Spencer was the fanciest private school Ella had ever set seen in her entire life, and frankly Ella had spent more time in cheap motels with her brothers and Dad than with kids her own age – let alone exceptionally wealthy kids her own age.

She needn't have worried though, just as she stepped foot into the dining hall, she heard her name being called from across the large room. A few seconds later Ella slipped into the seat beside Pogue Parry, "Morning boys" she said, noticing the reproachful looks many of the girls surrounding their table were sending her way.

"Wassup Ella?" Pogue greeted before returning to his large plate of bacon and eggs.

"Find the place all right? Reid asked her, grinning crookedly.

"I found it just fine thanks Reid"

Reid was just about to reply, but Ella was saved from his suggestive remark, when Caleb tapped her on the shoulder "hungry?"

"Sure" Ella replied, getting up and following the dark haired swimmer over the buffet.

Spencer, it seemed, served every food known to man. Ella let out a whistle "you know Caleb – I don't there's quite enough food here" she questioned sarcastically.

"You might think it's funny" Caleb said "but you've never seen how much food Aaron Abbot can down in one sitting", he jerked his head to the left and Ella followed his gaze – catching sight of a large, muscular guy, scowling slightly as he wolfed down a hash brown. Suddenly Ella didn't feel particularly hungry anymore.

"I think I believe you" Ella said, taking a bowl from the bench and scooping in some fruit salad and yoghurt.

A few minutes later and Ella and Caleb had rejoined the table. Ella had just flipped open a copy of the Washington Post when Tyler broke into a fit of very unmanly giggles – Ella looked up and raised her eyebrows at him "what? Do I have yoghurt on my nose?"

Tyler shook his head and elbowed Reid, who was sitting beside him, and whispered something. Reid's eyes flashed for a moment with anger, before his pale features spread into a smile. Caleb dropped his spoon with a clutter "What is it with you two?" he asked.

Tyler answered him – grinning broadly "don't look now, but Aaron Abbot has been staring at our new friend for the last five minutes"

Naturally, Ella spun around in her seat. Indeed, Aaron Abbot was staring at her, with what he regarded as a very cool expression. Ella turned back around _yuck_ she thought to herself, shaking her head. "Gross" she said.

"How do you even know him?" Pogue asked incredulously

"Caleb informed of his eating habits earlier at the buffet"

Pogue nodded his head "gross indeed"

Reid interrupted him "excuse me, but some of us are still trying to eat here – enough talked about snot-head already. By the way Ella, you have yoghurt on your nose"

Instinctively Ella wiped her nose, before she realized he had been joking, making the boys around her laugh. Tyler averted his eyes from the now blushing Aaron, who had realized he had been caught staring.

"Don't worry about it Ella – we'll keep you safe from Aaron" Pogue reassured her. Reminding Ella of Dean, she had to bite down her retort about being able to look after herself and just nodded.

"Anyway" Tyler said "it's not like Aaron Abbot has a popsicles chance in hell"

"I don't know baby-boy, his odds must be about the same as yours" Caleb joked, ruffling the younger boys hair. Ella blushed – quite unused to being the attention of any boys.

Later that afternoon Ella found herself once again in the boys company for PE. When she saw them she couldn't help but smile when she remembered what a few girls had told her in history that morning. According to these girls – Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler were the 'sons of Ipswich', the local social elite and ancestors of the original founders of Ipswich. Frankly, that was quite possibly the gayest folklore Ella had ever heard.

She returned the boy's friendly waves as she entered the girls change rooms. Finding a spare seat, Ella pulled out her bathers, a black speedo two-piece with her surname printed on the back from when she had been on the swim team at her last school. Grabbing her towel, cap and goggles Ella made to leave the change room – only to find her path blocked by a tall red-haired girl.

The tall girl eyed Ella up and down for a moment before sneering "no bikini's allowed in PE class".

"Well it's a good thing I'm not wearing a bikini isn't it" Ella replied without breaking eye contact.

"That's a two piece" the girl insisted

"Thank you captain obvious!" Ella replied pointing to the speedo logo "it's two piece set of racing bathers, not a bikini"

"My _name_ is Kira" the girl said as though Ella should already know exactly who she was "and I don't like your tone"

"Well whoopi-do-da-day for you"

The girls' eyes narrowed "if you think you can just walk in here and act like you own the place, hanging out with the sons, making eyes at my boyfriend Aaron in the dining hall – then you've got another thing coming.

Ella snorted "I'm sure if I actually gave a damn about what you think, I'd be _shaking in my boots_ right now- but as it turns out, you are incredibly boring"

Another girl, with a dark complexion made her way over just as Ella let out a theatrical yawn, causing Kira to send her a death glare.

"Back off Kira" the new girl said firmly.

Kira turned on the new girl "No, you back off Kate" she bitched "just because your boyfriend is Pogue Parry doesn't make you better than me".

Ella let out a laugh "is she always this psycho and neurotic?" she asked Kate as Kira stormed off towards the pool.

Kate rolled her eyes and smiled at Ella "trust me, today is a good day." Ella laughed and made her way out to the pool area alongside Kate.

Coach Hamm set the class a 25 lap warm up, and to Kira's obvious displeasure said nothing about Ella's swim suit. The class divided itself into three lanes, one for slow swimmers, and another for medium and fast. Ella hesitated before heading over to the fast lane, resisting the urge to join the medium paced lane with Kate. The fast lane group was made up entirely of boys- except for her. Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler were there as well as Aaron Abbot and a boy Ella didn't know.

Reid raised his eyebrows at Ella "sure you don't want to join an easier group – we're a bit hard to keep up with sweetheart"

Ella merely rolled her eyes at him while Caleb grinned "trust me Reid – I think she can keep up". Ella was thankful for Tyler, who seemed to have purposefully placed himself between her and Aaron Abbot.

"Who are you?" Aaron questioned the fifth boy in the group.

"My name is Chase Collins" the lean, blond haired boy replied evenly, ignoring Aaron's rude tone.

"I hope you can swim good – cos' I'm fast as"

"I assure you, I can swim much better than you can speak English".

The rest of the group laughed, and turned to dive into the pool, leaving Aaron confused standing by the ledge – still trying to work out Chase's insult.

Ella felt a release of tension around her temples immediately as she dove into the cool water. Kicking powerfully she made for the surface and began swimming with long freestyle strokes. At the end of her first lap Ella glanced behind her to see Aaron Abbot straining slightly to keep pace with the rest of the group. Chase Collins noticed this also and the two of them let out a laugh before pushing off the wall again.

Once the warm up was finished Coach Hamm called the class together "ok, we're going to have a few practice races now, the Newport Grammar carnival isn't far off and Spencer has a title to defend".

The girls went first and Ella found herself in a 100m freestyle race along with Kira and Kate and few others she didn't know. Kira arrogantly insisted upon having the middle lane. Ella just shrugged her shoulders and took the last available space in an outside lane.

Coach Hamm blew his whistle and Ella blasted off the blocks, executing a textbook racing dive. Feeling her competitive urge coming out in her Ella peeked across the pool while taking a breath only to find herself well ahead of the others girls. Far from letting up her pace Ella kicked harder, propelling herself through the water until she was racing as hard as she had the other night against Caleb. She finished a whole lap ahead of the other girls in the race. From the wall the boys cheered and Pogue gave her a thumbs up just as Kira touched the wall, utterly spent, in second place. Ella just smiled, enjoying the feeling of adrenalin that only a race could bring on. Coach Hamm was stunned.

But Ella's upset was not to be the first that day. In the last race, the boys 100m freestyle, Chase Collins went up against Caleb. Ella learned from Kate that Caleb was a state freestyle champion, and Ella knew from experience he was a damn good swimmer.

Somehow, Chase beat Caleb to the wall. The boys had been neck and neck the whole race and Chase managed to get there a fraction of a second before Caleb who misjudged the distance and knocked himself unconscious when his head hit the wall.

Ella kept her distance, letting the boys handle Caleb, as she didn't want to crowd him. God she knew the worst thing after she got hurt or knocked out on a hunt was Sam and Deans _constant_ fussing. Intrigued she made her way over to Chase,

"Nice race Collins" she said. Chase who had been observing the boys as the huddled around Caleb turned to her.

"Thanks" he said.

Ella's eyes widened with shock – she could have sworn that, just for a moment, Chase's eyes had been black.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know Sam – but something just wasn't right about this guy" Ella whispered into her phone as she sat on a ledge in the corner of the main court yard. Feigning sickness Ella had left PE early – unable to get the image of Chase's black eyes out of her head.

On the other end of the line her elder brother sighed "the pool was indoors right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So, maybe it was just a trick of the light reflecting on the water"

Ella snorted "come on Sam – I know what I saw"

"Do you?" he brother asked in concerned tone "I mean are you sure Ella – because I checked that place out before you arrived, thoroughly."

Now that Ella's panic had subsided a little a shadow of doubt had entered her mind, maybe it had just been a trick of the light that had made Chase's eyes seem dark. "I don't get it Sam, why can't I just stay with you and Dean- wouldn't that be safer than having me here on my own?"

"I wish it was, but right now our focus has to be on finding Dad – so we can work out how to deal with the yellow eyed demon."

"But I can help you! Sam you know I could help." Ella implored her brother.

"I'm not doubting that Ella" Sam began before being cut off by his sister;

"Yeah but Dean is… that guy has such a complex" she huffed.

"With reason!" Sam cried down the phone line before hushing his voice so he didn't wake Dean who was sleeping in the passenger seat of the Impala while Same drove; "what if something happened to you? What if it turns out you can do weird things too? Ella, we just couldn't live with ourselves if you got dragged into this too."

Ella bit her lip in frustration, knowing she had lost the fight, for now. "Whatever Sam- but what should I do about this guy; I need to know if there's a demon running around campus."

"I doubt he is – like I said Ipswich has been a dead spot for centuries, no vampires, no ghosts – no nothing. But just to make sure run him over with an EMF meter." Sam suggested.

"Oh right and how do you propose I do that without looking like a nutcase?"

"I don't know, be _creative_" Sam laughed "you'll come up with something; you're a Winchester after all."

"Yeah whatever brother" Ella laughed about to hang up before Sam spoke again, this time an edge of concern creeping into his voice;

"If this guy does turn out to be sus Ella – call us straight away" he told her seriously.

"You'll be the first to know – take care Sam" and with that Ella hung up the phone and slid it back into her pocket, while looking out across the courtyard.

"Brother troubles?" A voice sounded suddenly behind her and Ella jumped an absolute mile. Letting her hunter instincts kick in she spun – letting fly with a vicious round-house kick. Caleb ducked her kick just in time.

"Whoa" he said holding up his hands "I come in peace."

Ella didn't relax her stance "how long have you been standing there?" she demanded.

"Just a couple of seconds" Caleb replied, obviously shocked by her reaction.

Ella considered him for a moment – and decided he was telling the truth. Relaxing her stance she noticed the bruise which had formed upon the handsome boys face. Caleb continued to watch her curiously.

"Nice battle scar" she said nodding at his forehead. Caleb reached up to touch his head, going a little red.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened, the wall just came up so quickly" he told her. And if it wasn't for the look in his eyes Ella might have believed he was telling the truth. Clearly she was not the only one worried about something.


	6. Chapter 6

"You, look like crap" Reid said bluntly as Ella slumped into the chair across from him in the dining hall. It had been three days since the swimming incident and she still hadn't been able to sleep without getting nightmares, just like the one she'd had on her first night at Spencer.

"Well good morning to you too, sunshine" Ella retorted – but Reid, seeing that her heart wasn't in it dropped it.

"Are you ok?" Pogue asked her, sounding concerned. Once again Ella was reminded of her brother Dean.

Ella sighed "I'm fine" she lied "I think I just need to get out of here for a while you know."

"Well" Tyler said "tomorrows Friday – and after school there's going to be a party at the Dells, why don't you come with us?"

Ella smiled "thanks, but that wasn't the kind of time out I was thinking of."

"Oh, and what kind of _time out_ did you have in mind" Caleb asked her. Ella met his eyes for a moment and noticed how tired looking he seemed. They hadn't really talked much since the incident in the courtyard, but he still seemed worried about something. And Ella couldn't help but think that that something was Chase Collins.

"I was thinking I might go for a bike ride – you know break in the new wheels" Ella shrugged undecidedly. By the look of it Pogue was about to offer to come with her, but he was drowned out by the bell. At the dining room door the group parted ways. Ella went left with Tyler, down the hall to history (he had swapped in on Tuesday after finding advanced calculus a bit too hard), while the rest of the boys headed off towards the science wing.

Upon walking into the history classroom, Ella noticed that she and Tyler were the last to arrive, and the only two available seats left were on opposite sides of the room. Ella made her way up the stairs to the fourth row, only to find herself sitting beside none other that Chase Collins.

"Hi there" he greeted her with a smile. Ella warily checked the color of his eyes before returning the smile "hey" she replied somewhat stiffly.

Ella resisted the urge to bang her head on the desk when the teacher Mr. Finn announced that their first topic of the semester was to be American folklore. The worst thing about folklore was when that crazy shit about ghosts in the old New York subway tunnels, turned out to be true. The rest of the class however – didn't appear to share her view and seemed excited, especially when Mr. Finn began talking about the local folklore.

"Now, legend has it" the graying man told the class "that Ipswich was home to a large population of witches around the 1850's. As you all should know, the Ipswich witch trials were some of the largest in the country, rivaled only by the Salem trials which occurred around the same time."

"Mr. Simms" Mr. Finn called upon Tyler suddenly, shocking him out of his stupor, "would you care to tell me the names of the founding families of Ipswich?"

Tyler looked around sheepishly "um sure, there were the Danvers family and the Parry's, Garwin's and the Simms'" he answered.

"Quite correct" Mr. Finn nodded, smiling "but there was one other family rumored to be amongst the founders – can anybody tell their name?" he posed the question to the entire class. Beside her, Chase Collins raised his hand. Mr. Finn smiled genially and motioned for him to answer "Yes Mr. Collins."

"Apparently" Chase told the class with a slight grin "there was also a Collin's family."

Mr. Finn laughed "Well it seems one person, at least, has done their reading!"

Chase smiled charmingly down at the teacher. Ella watched, and for the second time felt a sense of shock creep over her. Did this, make Chase Collins a son of Ipswich? Her eyes darted across the room at Tyler, but he appeared completely unfazed – in fact he had fallen asleep on the cover of his textbook. Beside her, she could tell, that Chase was still smiling.

When the bell rang for lunch, Ella shot out of the history classroom, determined to find Caleb. She was sure that the source of his concern was also Chase Collins. But out in the corridor Ella found her way blocked by the lean form of Chase;

"Hey do want to grab some lunch in town? You have the rest of the day off right?" He asked her, that charming smile still playing around the corner of his mouth. If Ella hadn't seen that kind of a smile on a million demons faces before – she guessed she would have been swooning at the sight of Chase. She suspected, that Chase was used to that smile getting him exactly what he wanted.

Ella hesitated for a moment, then struck by an idea she answered "yeah sure – just let me grab something from my room, I'll meet you in the courtyard in five minutes" she said, as innocently as she could. This was far too good an opportunity to miss.

Ella sprinted up the stairs to the girl's dorm and along the corridor, skidding to a halt on the linoleum floor outside her door. Once inside Ella swiftly changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a white jumper. Then, pulling her suitcase from beneath the bed, she extracted from it a small handgun, a thin silver knife and her EMF meter.

Dumping the meter and gun into her handbag and sliding the knife into her brown ankle boots Ella dashed back out the door and down to the courtyard. Before she got a chance to glance around for Chase, she felt someone grab her arm.

"Ouch, hey!" Caleb complained as Ella broke his grip roughly before realizing who he was.

"Don't you know by now not to surprise me?" Ella asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'll try and keep that in mind – where are you off to?" he asked.

"Lunch in town" Ella replied simply.

"With who?" Caleb pressed.

"Chase Collins" Ella told him hesitantly. Immediately Caleb's expression darkened.

"I don't like it" he told her.

Ella let out an angry breath "you don't have to like it Danvers – it's not like you're my brother." At this Caleb's expression softened a little, but his concerned remained.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to tell you what to do… it's just" he paused, looking for the right words "Just be careful ok?" he pleaded.

Ella nodded her head "don't worry about me; I can take care of myself." With that she turned on her heel and strode across the courtyard to Chase, who was leaning on the hood of a navy blue BMW.

She didn't hear Caleb sigh as he turned to go inside; "I hope so" he said throwing one last cautious look backwards – surprised to find Chase looking directly at him. A smirk spread across the blonds face as he shut the passenger door for Ella. The uneasy feeling in Caleb's stomach doubled.


	7. Chapter 7

Pogue Parry flicked the passenger foot pegs on his Ducati motorcycle down for his friend. "You know Ella isn't going to be happy about this." He told Caleb.

Caleb shrugged "she doesn't have to like it" he pulled the strap on his helmet tight "I just don't trust Chase alone with her."

Pogue smiled "look, I don't even like the guy – but just so you know you're being totally obvious"

Caleb stared at him blankly "obvious about what?"

Pogue grinned "you like her."

"She's our friend – and something about that guy isn't right" Caleb replied simply. Pogue continued to stare at his friend for a moment, realizing what Caleb was getting at;

"If this is about the pool" he started before Caleb cut him off;

"I'm telling you Pogue, his eyes were as black as night!" the dark haired boy hissed as he climbed onto the bike behind his friend.

"Whatever you say Caleb" Pogue muttered before flicking down the visor on his helmet.

Chase pulled the BMW into the lot of the nicest café in Ipswich (not that there was a whole lot of choice in the small town). Before she could make to open her door, Chase was out of the car and pulling it open for her;

"Thanks" Ella said awkwardly - unused to such displays of chivalry. Chase's sickeningly charming smile returned as they made their way inside, making Ella shudder internally.

The café was fairly busy and they took one of the few available tables near the back of the store. A blond waitress sauntered over to deposit two menus, without bothering to be subtle as she checked out Chase. _You're welcome to him sweetheart_ Ella thought to herself.

"So what are you going to have?" Chase asked her over the top of his lunch menu. Ella flicked her eyes down the menu quickly without really reading it closely;

"Um, I think I'll just have the sushi" she said without much thought. Chase raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

The waitress returned and Ella left Chase to do the ordering "I'll be back in a moment" she told him, when he looked at her quizzically she added "just going to the bathroom."

Ella was halfway across the store when she heard a familiar roar in the car park outside and felt her eyes widen as she saw Pogue and Caleb walk up the stairs to the store. Ella made quickly for the bathroom – she could get angry later, but right now she had a job to do. She opened the bathroom door, making sure to carefully check Chase's location before letting the door shut behind her. After making sure that she was alone, Ella dug into her handbag and pulled out the EMF transmitter.

"Ok baby work your magic" she whispered, pointing the device at the wall, in the direction she estimated Chase was sitting back in the café.

Nothing.

Ella checked the batteries.

Nothing.

Ella slammed the transmitter against the sink.

Still nothing.

Ok, she hadn't expected smashing it against the sink to help.

Ella let out a frustrated breath and put the transmitter back in her bag. She had done what Sam had told her to do, but she still didn't feel reassured. The transmitter wasn't just not showing a reading – it showed nothing at all, it was broken. Ella had no idea how – she took a hell of a lot better care of her transmitter than Dean and Sam did theirs, no, something wasn't right about this.

Ella composed herself and left the bathroom. She slid back into her seat opposite Chase just as their food was delivered. Ella felt butterflies in her stomach – she had never in her life eaten sushi before. _Well_ she thought to herself _here goes nothing_. Ella had just placed the first piece of raw fish in her mouth when Chase spoke.

"You don't remember me do you?"

Ella swallowed, that sushi stuff wasn't bad, "should I know you?" she replied, confused.

Chase let out a laugh "Come on Ella – we only went to middle school together"

Ella stared at him blankly "we did?"

"Sure we did, you remember Hadley School in Minnesota right"

A memory of a small college city flashed in Ella's mind, she had spent a year there while Sam was in his final year of high school, and it had been one of her longest stays at any school.

"We went to school together at Hadley? – sorry Chase I just don't remember you" Ella said.

"Well I remember you – I had the biggest crush on you" Chase told her smoothly.

Ella felt a blush creep into her cheeks. What was wrong with her? She didn't even like Chase. _God I need to get out more_ Ella scolded herself; she was blushing in the face of a potential demon. Feeling a buzz in her pocket, Ella was saved from replying by an incoming call. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"Dean, what is it?" Ella asked urgently, skipping the greetings.

On the other end of the line Dean's voice sounded upset. Ella felt her heart begin to beat madly;

"Dean…" she pressed

"El we need some help – we've found Dad but he's banged up pretty bad"

Ella jumped up from the table, sending her chair flying backwards "I'm on my way, where are you" she said, listening closely to her brothers directions, before snapping the phone shut. Across the store both Pogue and Caleb had half risen from their seats with concerned expressions on their faces.

"Hey is everything ok" Chase asked her

"No" Ella told him bluntly "I need to go now, can you please take me back to the dorms"

"Of course" Chase threw some money down on the table and they made their way back to the front of the store. Ella walked past the boys' table and was nearly at the door when she turned on her heel. Striding back over to Caleb and Pogue she grabbed both of them by their shirtfronts "you two are so dead" she told them menacingly "just you wait until I get back."

"Where are you going?" Caleb asked, staring at her intently.

"That" Ella hissed "is none of your business"

Pogue spoke up "Ella, if you're in trouble we can help you"

"No Pogue – you can't help me with this, stay away boys – I mean it." She told them before exiting the store and jogging over to Chase's BMW.


	8. Chapter 8

Ella had flung her door open and launched herself out of the BMW before Chase even had a chance to cut the engine. Ignoring him as he spoke to her, Ella grabbed her handbag and sprinted up the stairs. As she ran down the corridor, Ella noticed two large figures standing outside her door.

"Tyler, Reid, move!" she growled at the boys, who seemed did not seem shocked by her sudden appearance. _Caleb must have called them_ Ella thought angrily. Neither of them moved and before Tyler knew what was going on Ella had grabbed him by the jacket and _thrown_ him out of the way;

"Whoa Ella calm down" Reid tried to soothe her, but had to duck quickly as a furious Ella aimed a right hook at him. Reid caught her by the wrists;

"Calm down" he repeated as she struggled against his hold, "Caleb told us that you're in some kind of trouble- what is it Ella? We can help you."

"No you can't!" Ella yelled in his face, tears of fury building in her eyes. Every moment she wasted here was another moment her family could be danger. "Not with this – now move before I throw you out of the way" she threatened.

Reid let out a laugh "what? Like you did to baby-boy over there" he nodded at Tyler "I'd like to see you try."

"Ok" Ella replied simply, before head-butting Reid hard in the face. Reid recoiled sharply and Ella seized her opportunity to kick him in the back of the knees and send him crashing to the floor in a disarming move her father had taught her.

Reid was stunned "how did you….?"

Ella stepped over him in order to unlock her dorm room "my Dad was a marine" she explained.

Reid coughed and rubbed his head "that explains it" he muttered to himself still half-stunned as Ella slammed the door behind her.

Within 5 minutes Ella had packed all of her weapons into a single backpack and changed into her motorbike gear. Outside Tyler and Reid were still standing by her door, yelling at her to let them in. Reid was just about to make another attempt to break in when Ella burst her way back out of the room.

"I don't know when I'll be back. Do not ring me. Do not try and contact me in anyway." Ella backed the two boys against the wall, making sure she had their undivided attention "and don't even think about following me." With that Ella turned and hustled her way out of the corridor. Reid and Tyler looked at each other for a moment before running after her.

They burst out into the courtyard just as Pogue and Caleb skidded to a halt and jumped off their motorbike. The four of them raced over to Ella, who was just about to put her own helmet on.

"Wait! Ella hold up for a moment" Caleb yelled.

Ella started her bike, "go away Caleb" she told him as she swung her leg over her Ducati.

Pogue reached over and killed the ignition, holding onto the handlebars tightly so that Ella could not start the bike again. She glared at him.

"I have to go" she told them in an icy voice "right now."

"Not until you tell us where you're running off to" Reid said quickly "did Chase do something to you?"

Ella's eyes flashed dangerously, she was a Winchester, and Winchesters' didn't run away from anything.

"Let us help you" Tyler implored.

"You can't" Ella hissed through her teeth.

"Why not?" Caleb demanded.

"Because this is about my family – and it's none of your business" Ella could feel tears of panic and frustration building in her eyes, she sniffed them back.

"Who?" Caleb asked her softly a look of understanding came over his features.

Ella stared at him for a long moment "my Dad" she whispered "he's been hurt."

"Let me come with you" Caleb urged her.

"No Caleb – it's too dangerous"

The remaining three boys spoke in time "we can handle it Ella." Ella looked up at them, their confidence in themselves was abnormal – it made her curious. But she had bigger things to worry about at the moment.

"This is wasting time" she grabbed Pogue's hands and pulled them off her handlebars and started her bike. She revved the motorcycle and Pogue had to dive out of the way as she sped off, her back wheel spinning.

Caleb pulled his friend up off the pavement and pulled his car keys out of his pocket;

"Reid, Tyler" he ordered "get the hummer and follow us" – the boys didn't argue but ran off quickly to the other side of the car park. Caleb grabbed his best friend and hurried over to his convertible Mustang. Within seconds he too was speeding out of the Spencer ground, with Tyler and Reid on his tail and Pogue scanning the road up ahead looking out for Ella. The look on her face haunted him – he had to help her.


	9. Chapter 9

Ella rode like a bat out of hell. She stopped once, four hours out of Ipswich, for fuel. Dean's phone call had her worried. Dean was always the one trying to keep her out of the loop, always doing his best to keep her as far away from danger as possible – therefore a phone call from her eldest brother asking for help could mean only one thing. That he, Sam and her Dad were all in deep, deep, trouble. It stood to reason that the yellow eyed demon had something to do with this - and just thinking about that made Ella Winchester's infamous temper rise. What else could make Dean call her like that?

Ella checked the directions on her phone once more. They led her to a rural road, not too far away from where Bobby Singer lived. Up ahead, Ella could just make out the shape of an old, lopsided, cottage. Ella pulled into the driveway cautiously – keeping her eyes peeled. She felt an overwhelming sense of relief when she spotted the Impala parked off to one side. Leaving her bike beside Deans' beloved car she walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Dean! It's me – open up"

The door opened a fraction and Sam's face appeared, he was holding a shotgun – and he pointed it right at Ella's head.

"Ella?" he called warily.

"Yeah, let me in already"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked her.

"What do mean what the hell am I doing here? Dean called me, he said Dad was hurt"

There was a shuffling noise behind the door and John Winchester emerged, placing a hand on his son's shoulder "let her in son."

"What if she's possessed?" Sam said suspiciously.

Ella sighed "get me some holy water – I'll prove it's me"

Sam tossed her a clear bottle, Ella screwed off the cap and took a large gulp – "satisfied?" she raised her eyebrows, John smirked from behind his son's shoulder. Sam stepped aside to let her pass;

"Sorry El – it's been a rough day"

"No kidding" Ella looked closely at the both of them "you both look like shit", John laughed as Ella hugged him tightly "hey pops – long time no see."

"Yeah sorry about that sweetheart" John said, kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"Where's Dean?" Ella asked them.

A voice sounded from behind them, "right here". Ella spun to see her brother standing in the kitchen doorway – looking livid. "What are you doing here Ella?"

Ella looked at her big brother weirdly "You called me Dean; I got here as fast as I could."

Dean shook his head "what are you talking about - I lost my phone."

Ella stared at him incredulously "well then how do you explain the call?"

"It wasn't me!" Dean's voice raised a few notches in frustration.

Sam, meanwhile was looking between the two of them, "then who did?"

Suddenly there was an almighty crash. Dean had upset a coffee table as he snatched up the colt. Ella spun, just in time to see her brother level the pistol at their father's head.

"Dean…" she and Sam began together, but their brother spoke over them.

"You're not my father." Dean's voice resonated around the room "He would have been furious, he wouldn't have been proud of me– he would have tore me a new one for wasting a bullet"

At this point Ella was hopelessly confused – she had no idea why her father should be upset about a bullet. She looked at the gun in her brother's hand, and realized she had never seen it before. "Dean what's going on" she asked as she moved to put herself between her brother and father only to be pulled back by Sam.

"Your brother's lost his mind Sam" John said looking over. Sam gazed intently at his father and Ella could see he was thinking hard. His hand dug into Ella's shoulder as he pulled her back with him to stand beside Dean.

Sam shook his head "no – Dean's right"

Ella was about to call them both crazy when her father spoke again. "Fine, if you're both so sure then go ahead – kill me", all three of the Winchester children remained silent.

"Go on" John pressed "shoot me now- in front of your sister". Ella could feel Sam's hand begin to shake on her shoulder. John Winchester bowed his head.

"Stop it guys, this is freaking me out" Ella's voice wavered slightly with fear – she didn't like not knowing what was going on.

John's head rose to look at his daughter. Only this time – his eyes were yellow.

"Son of a-" were the only words Ella managed to get out before she and her brothers were thrown against the living room wall. The Winchester siblings could do nothing but watch as their possessed father walked over and picked up the colt from the floor.

"What a pain in the ass this thing has been" John said as he examined the gun, noticing Ella's confused expression he laughed, "You didn't tell your sister did you?"

"Tell me what" Ella spat as she strained against the demon's powers which held her against the wall.

John walked up to her, caressing the pistol "that this is the only thing that can kill a demon – not just exorcise it, but actually kill it." Ella glared at her brothers.

"It's you isn't it?" Sam asked the demon, who smiled sinisterly, "We've been looking for you for a long time." Suddenly Ella realized that this was Azazel – the demon that had murdered her mother and Sam's girlfriend Jess.

Azazel's eyes sparkled "well now you've found me Sammy"

"I'm going to kill you" – everybody in the room looked at Ella as she spoke the words "you bastard – you murdered my mother"

Azazel laughed "that'd be a neat trick kiddo"; he walked over to the window, near Dean. "Now this is fun – I could've killed you a hundred times today, but_ this_ is worth the wait, having the whole family together" Azazel smiled down at his chest "you're dad's in here, trapped inside his own meatsuit – and now little Ella has joined the party. It was me who made the call by the way. Dean is hopelessly easy to impersonate."

"Let Dad go" Dean threatened, "let him go or I swear to god-"

"What Dean? What are you and god going to do" Azazel hissed rounding on the oldest Winchester.

"I want to know why!" Sam yelled from beside Ella, "why did you do it?"

Azazel tilted his head "You mean why I killed Mommy and pretty little Jess?"

"Yeah"

"Because they got in the way"

"In the way of what?" Sam demanded; Azazel looked at Sam and Ella once again.

"In the way of my plans, Sammy – for you and all the children like you and your sister"

Dean coughed "can we just get this over with already" he smirked "all this monologue is getting kind of boring."

"That's funny Dean" Azazel looked back over towards him, "as you wish then", the demon flicked his hand and a long gash appeared down Dean's chest. Never before in her life had Ella heard her big brother scream.

"Dad! Don't you let it kill him" Ella cried "Dad! I know you're in there!"

Dean slumped into unconsciousness, as John bent over, groaning – when he rose his eyes were no longer yellow. He had fought the demon out – if only for the moment. As Ella and Sam were released from their constraints Sam lunged forward and grabbed the gun as Ella rushed to Dean. Ella watched as John's eyes suddenly flicked back to yellow as Sam aimed the gun.

"You kill me - and you kill Daddy" Azazel taunted.

Ella heard Dean moan as he came around – she held him up. The both of them jumped as Sam fired a shot into the demon's thigh and John crashed to the ground.

"Dean", Sam rushed over to them "are you ok"

"He's lost a lot of blood" Ella told him in a shaky whisper.

Dean let out a rasping cough – "go check on Dad." Sam did so. Ella was just helping Dean into a sitting position when John's hand shot up to grab his son's arm.

"Sammy!" he yelled "it's still alive, it's still inside me I can feel it – you shoot me, shoot me in the heart son." Sam cocked the gun.

"No!" Ella and Dean cried together.

"I can't hold onto it much longer. Shoot me Sam – shoot me!"

"Don't you do it Sam" Dean shouted.

"We can end this here and now Sam – do it"

"No" Ella whispered tears spilling down her cheeks "no, Sam don't". Sam lowered the gun just as a stream of black smoke erupted from Johns' mouth - disappearing into the night. Ella and Sam looked at each other for a long moment – before a rasping cough broke them out of their reverie.

"We need to get them to the car Sam" Ella said urgently as she began to drag Dean towards the front door.

Caleb sped down the highway, feeling the adrenalin pumping through his veins. They had lost track of Ella around an hour ago – and Caleb was worried.

"Did you feel that?" He asked Pogue "it almost felt like someone using." Pogue nodded;

"Yeah I felt it too" he said before taking out his phone. He rang Tyler to check if it had been them – they swore that neither of them had used.

Suddenly Caleb was blinded by an explosion. A fireball erupted at the top of the next hill. Exchanging a worried glance with Pogue, Caleb put his foot to the floor.

"Holy shit" Pogue breathed as they approached the accident, a semi-trailer had ploughed into a black impala, "that's the Winchester's car".

The car skidded to a halt. Caleb ran over to the Impala and squinted in through the rain splattered windows. "Pogue! There are people in here!" he yelled. He tried to pull the door open but it wouldn't budge. Caleb felt his eyes go black as he used his powers to force the backseat door open. Ella's unconscious form slipped downwards as the door opened. Caleb caught her before she could fall to the ground.

"Jesus" he breathed as he hoisted her into his arms and carried her over to the Mustang. Tyler and Reid pulled up in the hummer just as Caleb had carefully laid Ella on the backseat. Caleb raced back to the car, to help Pogue as he hauled Sam Winchester out of the driver's seat.

"Caleb!" Tyler called from over by the truck cabin.

"What!" Caleb roared.

"It's the driver" Tyler said as he ran over "his eyes – they're black!"

Reid looked disbelievingly over at the semi trailer "no way" he breathed.

The sound of breaking glass filled the air as the middle-aged truck driver burst through the semi-trailers splintered windscreen. Without pausing to look at the son's, the man jumped off the hood of the truck and ran off into the roadside scrub – disappearing into the night. Reid made to go after him but Pogue called him back to help get the other two men out of the Impala. One was Dean Winchester and the other man; they could only assume was Ella's father.

To say that the Winchesters were hurt was an understatement. Ella seemed the best off, with only a few cuts. But the other three all had long gashes and wounds which bled profusely. Dean had three long scratches on his chest – right over his heart, and the older man had been shot.

"Caleb" Tyler breathed, looking shell-shocked "what the hell?"

Caleb shook his head as he open the driver side door of the mustang "I don't know Tyler – but right now we need to get these people to a hospital."


	10. Chapter 10

2 weeks later.

It was the longest they had stayed in the same town in over a year, Sam Winchester thought grimly as he sat by Ella's bed, hand clasped tightly in hers. He was exhausted, physically and emotionally, all he could think about was his little sister – who had been in a coma since the smash. If he'd had any tears left he probably would have cried, nothing seemed to make sense. If Dean could make a miraculous recovery – why not Ella? He tried not to think of his father, who had dropped dead suddenly the very same day Dean had regained consciousness. Right now he had to focus on his sister. The only time he and Dean had left her side was when they laid their father to rest five days ago.

Sam looked around as Dean entered the room. "What did the doctors say?"

Dean ran a hand through his hair as he slumped into a chair on Ella's other side "the same thing they said yesterday – that we just have to wait."

"So there's no change at all?"

Dean shook his head "her condition is stable – serious, but stable… all we can do is wait until her body's ready to wake up."

"It's been two weeks Dean… what if she never wakes up?"

Frustration flashed across the eldest Winchester's drawn face "Don't you say that!" he said a little more sharply than he'd meant to. Dean let out a sigh "She'll wake up Sammy… she has to. You and I both know how stubborn she is – she won't go without a fight."

"Yeah I guess" Sam said as he turned back to Ella and gripped her hand "come on El" he whispered "you can't leave us here on our own… we need you." And then the Winchester brothers sat down to another day of uneasy waiting, hoping that today might just be the day Ella came back.

At eleven o'clock their vigil was interrupted by the shrill beeping of Sam's cell phone. Sam pulled the phone out, he didn't recognize the number- he picked up the call warily;

"Who is this?"

"My name is Caleb Danvers"

Sam let out a breath "Caleb, how did you get this number?"

Ella's four new friends from Spencer had needed to be forcibly removed from his sister's side, by hospital security staff, once it was discovered that they were not family members. The boys had not gone quietly and Caleb had spent the last two weeks searching for a way of contacting Ella's brothers. Finally after, breaking into the admissions office, the son's had managed to find Sam's cell number in Ella's enrolment paperwork.

"That's not important" Caleb said, avoiding Sam's question, "how's Ella"

"Not good" Sam replied.

"Why, what's wrong with her?" Caleb demanded so loudly that Dean could hear from across the bed. Reaching over his sister, Dean pulled the phone from his brother's hand.

"She was in a car crash chucklehead that's what's wrong with her" Dean growled.

"I know that – I was the one who pulled her out, in case you've forgotten" Caleb countered angrily "how badly is she hurt?"

Dean sighed "we're not completely sure – she hasn't woken up yet, but she's banged up pretty bad." Suddenly the line went dead as Caleb hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

Dean tossed the phone back across the bed to Sam. "I need some fresh air – I'm going for a walk."

Sam eyed his brother weirdly.

"What?" Dean demanded.

The ghost of a smile played across Sam's face "nothing, you've just never been the 'take a walk' type"

"Well now I am" Dean rolled his eyes "you got a problem with it?"

"No" Sam told his brother, bemused.

"Call me if anything changes"


	11. Chapter 11

"Well I'm in" Reid said instantly.

Caleb looked around at the rest of his friends. Tyler nodded his head, while Pogue replied simply with "when do we leave?"

"Right now" Caleb said shrugging into his jacket. He hoped this would work, they had never used their powers to try and heal injuries as bad as Ella's before, but they had to try didn't they? After all, what use was there in having the powers, if they couldn't help their friend?

This time the boys travelled together in Tyler's hummer. Chase Collin's had looked at them strangely in foyer as they had left Spencer. Caleb took no notice of him – his mind was focused on more pressing matters. Chase had been a nuisance to the sons' ever since they had returned - asking questions about where they had been and what had happened to Ella. They had told him that Ella was just spending some time with her family, that her father had been hurt in an accident. Caleb wasn't sure if Chase bought their story, but the blonde boy stopped pestering them.

About an hour into the trip, Reid turned in the front seat to face Pogue and Caleb in the back;

"I should do it" he told them "I use the most, I should do it"

"What does how much you use have to do with this?" Pogue asked him.

"I mean, I'm practically screwed already –what harm is there in using little more for Ella?"

Caleb shook his head "Thanks man – but from the way her brother's sounded on the phone, she's been hurt pretty bad, I have a feeling that healing her will take all of us."

Reid looked ready to argue, but after a moment he backed down, turning around to face the front again;

"Put your foot down, would you, baby boy" he told Tyler.

Dean was nearing the hospital entrance when he saw it- a familiar black hummer speeding down the road towards the hospital.

"You gotta be kidding me" he muttered to himself as he hurried into the building, taking the stairs three at a time as he hurried up to Ella's room.

"Sammy" he called down the corridor, earning himself a reproachful look from a passing nurse.

Sam's head appeared in the doorway of their sisters room "Dean, what is it?"

"We've got company" was all Dean managed to say before the elevator at the end of the hall dinged and the sons of Ipswich emerged.

"You've got to be kidding" Sam breathed as he stepped out of the room – swiftly pulling the door shut behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Dean growled at the four teenagers.

"We need to se Ella" Reid told them.

"Why?" Dean and Sam questioned together

Pogue stepped forward – he was nearly as tall as Sam "because she's our friend"

"Is that what you call it" Dean responded angrily "look I don't know what you four were doing anywhere near us that night we crashed – but you need to stay the hell away from our sister"

"Without us your sister would be dead right now" Pogue told him angrily "you'd all be dead."

At the mention of death both Sam and Dean flinched visibly. Caleb, seeing that the situation was fast spiraling out of control, spoke up.

"Fine then, where's your father?- we'll ask him if we can see her"

Sam bit his lip – "our dad died five days ago."

All the sons were taken aback. "We're Sorry" Tyler said sincerely.

"Yeah so are we" Sam replied darkly.

Suddenly, Reid begun to have a dramatic coughing fit, Dean and Sam had no way of noticing his black eyes as he turned away from the group. Once he recovered, he straightened up and looked at his friends;

"Come on guys – there's no way these jerks are going to let us see her"

Reluctantly the other three boys followed their friend down the corridor. Once they had turned the corner and were out of sight, Dean turned the knob on Ella's door and tried to get in – only to find that the door had somehow become locked. Panicked, the Winchesters banged on the door;

"Ella!" Dean yelled "Ella can you hear me – open the door"

Meanwhile the son's had ducked into an empty room down the hall and pulled the window open. One by one the climbed out onto the ledge and began shuffling there way along to Ella's window. Each of their eyes were pitch black. Within half a minute the four of them were climbing through the window into Ella's dimly lit hospital room.

"Jesus" Pogue breathed, taking in the sight of the many tubes and machines to which their friend was attached. Ella's brothers could he heard quite clearly on the other side of the door – which shook under their beating fists.

"Come on, we don't have much time" Caleb urged, and the four of them crowded around Ella's bed.

"Ready?" the elder boy asked, the others nodded, Caleb let out a breath "ok, let's do this."

At first, nothing seemed to change;

"Did it work?" Tyler asked uncertainly.

Caleb was about to reply when Ella let out a sudden gasping breath. Coughing she turned to bury her face in her pillow. The son's looked at each other, and then made quickly for the window, before Ella could recover and notice them.

Inexplicably, the door seemed to unlock itself, and not a moment after the Pogue ducked through the window, did Sam and Dean burst into the room. They rushed to their sister;

"Ella" Dean pushed her hair back from her face "are you alright?"

Ella shut her eyes for a moment, then reopened them "I'm fine – I think" she said uncertainly

"What happened?" Sam asked as Dean pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know" Ella said upon being released by her brother "Sam could you shut the window please? It's windy outside"

Sam obliged as Dean stood up "I'll go and find a doctor – you stay with her" he said pressing a pistol into his brothers hands. Sam nodded and slipped the gun into the waistband of his jeans.

"Sam?" Ella asked looking around

"Yeah" Sam responded as he checked her closet for anything strange.

"Where's dad?"

The color drained from her brothers face.


	12. Chapter 12

"I thought I told you not to follow me."

The four son's jumped, surprised by Ella's sudden appearance at their breakfast table. Ella, Caleb thought, looked only marginally better than the last time they had seen her in the hospital. She had dark circles under eyes, and the ghost of a bruise was still visible above her right eyebrow.

Tyler got up from the table to hug their friend "Hey, it's good to see you"

Ella's expression softened for only a moment as Tyler released her. She sat down at the head of the table, keeping her voice low so as not to be overheard;

"What the held did you think you were doing, following me and then showing up at the hospital" she hissed at them.

The four boys looked back at her with concerned expressions "what were we doing? Ella we saved your ass back there."

"That doesn't mean what you did was right" Ella countered Reid "I told you to stay away for a reason." Ella bit her lip as the son's all took on curious expressions, _tone down the freakiness_, she scolded herself mentally.

Pogue let out a breath "well it seems like you've been told about our visit last week – seriously Ella we were just worried about you."

Ella lowered her head "yeah Sam and Dean told me all about you guys – I'm sorry if they were a little …" she paused searching for the right word "um, overbearing."

"Ha, you could put it that way" Reid told her raising his eyebrows cynically.

Caleb put an arm around her shoulders "sorry about your Dad – I know what it's like to lose a father"

Ella sniffed once, but refused to let herself cry "Yeah, thanks Caleb" she replied gruffly trying to get a handle on her emotions.

The tabled descended into an awkward silence, which was interrupted by the arrival of Pogue's girlfriend Kate;

"Ella! Oh my god, are you alright? Where have you been – and what on earth happened to your face?" She cried before enveloping the youngest Winchester in a tight hug.

"Really I'm ok Kate" Ella tried to reassure the girl – but Kate seemed to hell bent on fussing over her. The son's all looked highly amused at her predicament and none of them made an attempt to rescue her from Kate. Eventually, Ella was saved when the bell, signaling the start of the school day, sounded and Kate was forced to depart for calculus.

Somehow, Ella and Tyler were once again the last students to arrive for history class. _Geez_, Ella thought to herself, _do these kids sprint here or something_. Ella and Tyler were yet again forced to split up, and much to her displeasure, Ella found herself sitting beside Chase Collins.

"What happened to you?" Chase asked her in a concerned voice.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Ella replied stiffly without meeting his eyes. She had not forgotten her suspicions concerning Chase.

"You don't look fine"

"Could you just drop it please" Ella begged him as she took out her notebook and turned to face Mr. Finn as he brought the class to attention.

"Ok, everybody settle down, settle down" he called "and welcome back Ms. Winchester" he added. Ella cringed and shrunk back into her seat as the entire class stared at her – she hated being the centre of attention. Beside her, she heard Chase laugh softly. Ella elbowed him in the ribs, which only made him laugh more.

Ella spent the class on tenterhooks as Mr. Finn continued to explore local witch folklore – reminding Ella of Chase's revelation that there was a Collin's family which had helped to found Ipswich. Ella remembered the last time she was in this class, before she had run into Chase in the corridor; she had been determined to find Caleb. The events of the past three weeks had pushed the thoughts out of her mind – but now Ella felt the familiar feeling of unease settle in her stomach once again. She was sure the Caleb harbored suspicions about Chase as well – and it was time to go speak with him about them.

Carefully avoiding Chase, Ella quickly made her way out of class when the recess bell went. She found Caleb speaking with Coach Hamm outside the dining hall.

"Sorry to interrupt Coach Hamm" Ella said sweetly "but I really need to speak with Caleb." Caleb shot her an odd look as Coach Hamm clapped his champion swimmer on the shoulder and walked away.

"What is it?" He asked her.

Ella grabbed him by the arm and began towing him towards the courtyard "Not here" she whispered. Once they had reached the open air of the courtyard Ella released her grip on his arm and turned to face Caleb – who was looking at her oddly.

"Chase Collins" Ella shot at him "why do you hate the guy?"

Caleb held his hands up "I don't hate the guy Ella" he deflected.

Ella stepped closer to him – "look you and I both know that there's something weird about him Caleb – tell me what you know."

Caleb hesitated, if he told Ella too much, she'd think he was a freak and never speak to him again. "I don't know, El, the guy just gives me the creeps I guess – I just don't trust him" he told her, feeling bad for not revealing the whole truth.

Ella raised her eyes at him "Now that's bullshit" she told him bluntly.

"Fine then – tell me why you don't like him" Caleb retorted.

Now it was Ella's turn to hesitate. What was she meant to tell him? 'Hey I hunt supernatural creatures and I think Chase might be a demon' – somehow she didn't think that would help the situation Caleb would think she was a complete fruitloop. Honesty really isn't always the best policy.

"That's what I thought" Caleb sighed "look- when you're ready to tell me why you disappeared so suddenly, how your father got shot, and why you keep avoiding all questions about your family – I'll tell you what I know about Chase Collins.

Ella's eyes flashed with anger "oh yeah? Well how about you tell me all about how you and your buddies are the 'sons' of Ipswich', and what really happened to your dad." Caleb's eyes widened with shock at the mention of his father;

"What do mean about my dad"

"Come on Caleb – I'm not dumb, I checked the deaths register- and there's nobody by his name on it anywhere."

"Ella" Caleb stammered "I can explain"

Ella glared at him "yeah? Well go ahead, I'm listening." Caleb said nothing; Ella shook her head in disappointment, why had she allowed herself to become so involved with these boys?

"Or better yet Caleb – explain to me how you got Sam's cell number – because there's no way he would have given it to you"

Caleb lowered his head "I'm sorry El" he whispered "we just wanted to know how you were"

"So what Caleb" Ella placed her hands on her hips "did you break into my transfer files or something – that's a crime you know"

Caleb eyes flashed in anger "oh yeah – well so is credit card fraud"

Ella was gob-smacked "how do you know about that?"

"I did some digging of my own- did you know that your brothers are wanted by the FBI?" Caleb told her.

"Caleb I can explain"

"Then explain!" Caleb cried "Ella we want to help you, but you won't let us in!"

Ella stared at him for a long moment – god how she wanted to tell him everything, but the truth never went down well, Ella and her family had learnt that from past experience. She felt tears of frustration building in her eyes; wiping them away roughly she turned and ran back into the academic building.

"Ella!" Caleb yelled after her – but she didn't turn back. "Damn it!" he cursed, punching the stone wall of the courtyard before going inside. He didn't hear as the window directly above the courtyard snapped shut and Chase Collins smirked to himself – having overheard their whole conversation.


	13. Chapter 13

Caleb woke with a start, drenched in sweat after once again being awoken by the unshakable feeling that somebody had been using. No less than five minutes later Caleb was snatching up his phone to answer a call from Pogue;

"What is it?" He asked urgently

"It's Kate" Pogue answered his voice shaking with concern and rage "someone's but a spell on her"

Caleb sat bolt upright in his bed "Chase" he hissed before throwing back the covers and reaching for his car keys "where are you Pogue?"

"I'm at the infirmary – but they're going to move Kate soon – to Gloucester Hospital" Pogue replied. The strain in his friends' voice was evident – and Caleb began to feel his temper rise.

"Listen to me Pogue, don't go anywhere, I'm coming to you" Caleb said as he hastily pulled on a shirt.

Pogue was silent for a moment "you think Chase did this?"

Caleb cast a dark glance over at the copy of Chase's file that he had stolen from the admissions office the night he and Tyler had gone searching for a way to contact Ella's brothers. "I'm certain – it has to be him, he's a descendant of the fifth family of the covenant"

"I'm going to kill him!" Pogue seethed as Caleb hurtled down the stairs to the front door.

"Wait for me Pogue – whatever you do don't go after him without me… he's ascended- there's no telling how powerful he might be" Caleb skidded to a halt by the driver's side door of his mustang just as the line went dead.

The roads were wet and slick from the rain, but Caleb refused to slow down. He fishtailed slightly as he rounded the corner leading to the student car park at the dorms. Caleb sprinted into the dorms, not even noticing as the cold rain soaked his shirt. Taking the stairs four at a time he raced up to Kate's floor. The door was unlocked and Caleb cautiously edged his way into the room. At first the room seemed completely normal – then he noticed the envelope sitting on tope of Kate's pillow. It was unmarked and bore no address – with a shaking hand Caleb reached out for it. Pulling out the note inside;

_C.C_

Immediately Caleb recognized the letters as Chase's initials and realized that the note was some sick way of Chase claiming responsibility for his attack – it was almost as if through this note, Chase was signing his work. Caleb looked across at the bedside table and his eyes fell upon a framed photograph of Kate and Ella with their arms around each other standing out the front of the dorms. In that moment Caleb felt his breath catch and his heart begin to beat wildly –_Ella_.

Letting the note fall to the floor, Caleb hurtled out of the room at top speed, running as fast as he could to Ella's dorm room at the other end of the hall. As he got closer he noticed her door was slightly ajar.

"Ella!" he yelled as he crashed through the doorway – only to stop dead at the sight of Chase Collins standing by the desk. Ella was nowhere in sight. At that moment Caleb lost control of his temper and launched himself across the room at Chase.

Chase smiled as his eyes flashed black. In the split second before Caleb reached him – he used his powers to vanish, leaving the son to grasp at air, before rematerializing on the other side of the room.

"Now this it fun" He said flopping back onto the bed.

Caleb let out a snarl, as his eyes too went black and he made once again towards Chase.

"Tut, tut Mr. Danvers" Chase waved an admonishing finger at Caleb who was positively shaking with rage "let's not forget who's ascended here… and who hasn't, I'd hate to have to kill you just now – it would spoil all the fun" Chase's smile widened evilly as he spoke.

"Where is she" Caleb demanded, his voice was low, dangerous and reverberated around the room.

Chase tilted his head to the side, as if considering whether he wanted to answer Caleb, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Around" he said, throwing the word out casually. Getting up from the bed, Chase made his way back over to the door. As he brushed past Caleb he added "you know – I'm not quite sure our Miss Winchester would appreciate you meddling in her affairs like this, after all she's told you more than once to stay out of her business" before slinking silently out into the hall and disappearing.


	14. Chapter 14

Ella snapped her phone shut as Dean's number rang out for the second time. Taking a deep breath she looked up at her dormitory window from her hiding spot amongst the bushes in the courtyard. Looking up, she could see that the light of her room was still on, and the dark shadow cast against the wall told her that Chase Collins was still inside.

Ella clenched her fists in anger and frustration – she would bet her motorcycle that Chase was a demon or supernatural creature of some sort, but at the moment, down here amongst the bushes, she was helpless to do anything about it. She had only just gotten out of the dorms in time. Ella had been hanging with Kate in her room doing some homework when she had left to use the bathroom. As she opened the bathroom door on her way back she had noticed the shadowy form of Chase Collins slipping out of Kate's doorway and watched as he crept up the hall and into her own room.

As quietly as possible Ella had made her way to Kate's room, only to find her friend passed out on the bed with large red welts appearing all over her skin. Looking out in the hall to make sure Chase was still in her room before rushing over and hauling the tall girl into her arms and bailing out of the dorms. Once she had safely taken Kate to the infirmary Ella had returned – looking up only to find her room was still occupied by Chase Collins.

While she would never openly admit it- Ella was nervous, jumpy. Ever since her encounter with the yellow eyed demon and the death of her father Ella had remained on edge constantly– she was getting paranoid -and even imagined the other day that she had seen Reid's eyes go black during science class. Whatever Chase was, Ella knew that she didn't want to face him alone –now more than ever she wished that her brothers were here. Beyond that – all of her hunting gear was stashed in her dorm room, so she had no way of fighting Chase even if she did feel up to facing him alone.

"Jesus, Mohammed, Buddha and Vishnu – I am _fucked!"_ Ella muttered to herself as she tried once again to call her eldest brother. Her heart skipped a beat when the call was picked up

"Dean!" she cried "thank god."

"El what is it?" Dean asked urgently "what's wrong?"

Pushing aside a branch as she look up at her dorm room once again Ella whispered to her brother "I'm in trouble Dean – there's something here a Spencer and it's going after students – I think it might be a demon" the scene at the swimming pool where Chase's eyes had been black flashed before her eyes.

A screeching noise made Ella jump, scanning the car park she saw Caleb's Mustang skid to a halt and watched as he sprinted into the dorms. She felt her heart sink as Kate's light flicked on and then felt her breath catch as, a minute later, a second shadow joined Chase in her room. Her phone slipped from her hand – _this was not good._

"Ella – are you there? Ella!" Dean's voice shouted from the ground and Ella snatched her phone back up from the grass.

"Dean, please" she begged her brother "I really need you guys – please get here as soon as you can" she took one shaky breath as a tear slipped over her cheek "I'm scared."

On the other end of the phone Dean's sharp intake of breath could be heard – never in his life had he _ever_ heard his little sister say she was scared – not once.

"Hang on El – we're coming" he said before ending the call. Dean roughly shook Sam awake, "come on Sammy – we've gotta go" he said as he swung his bag onto his shoulder.

"Why?" Sam asked sleepily "what's going on?"

Dean snatched up the Impala keys as he answered "its Ella - she's in trouble."

Sam's eyes widened in alarm "what kind of trouble? Is it him – is it yellow eyes?"

Dean shook his head "I don't know" he whispered- feeling a little sick a thought of Ella caught on her own like this.

Sam's eyes narrowed "shit Dean! – I told you we shouldn't have sent her back there on her own" he yelled angrily.

Dean didn't reply to his brother's stinging words – instead he threw Sam's jacket at him with a little more force then originally intended;

"Come on", his voice had gone hoarse with worry and anger, as he pushed the hotel door open and stepped out into the night. Sam had a point though, Dean thought, as he started the Impala and sped out of the Hotel car park, _he shouldn't have left Ella alone, he was her big brother – he was supposed to protect her. _


	15. Chapter 15

Ella blew out another breath as she struggled to keep her panic under control. _Ok, just think _she told herself _just think about this – what would Sam and Dean do?_ Ella felt panic well up inside her once again, she knew exactly what her brothers would do in this situation, they would arm themselves to the teeth and then find any help they could. Ella bit her lip to keep herself from crying – she had neither arms nor any friends who could help her in this situation. Or did she?

Loathe as she was to involve anybody else in this crappy situation, Ella was struck by the sudden thought that maybe she did have allies here at Spencer already. Memories of the son's constant arrogance and unwavering confidence in their own abilities flashed through her head, along with the memories of Reid's dark eyes in science class, the ever-present 'son's of Ipswich' mythology and her miraculous recovery in hospital straight after their visit. Was it possible that Chase Collins was not the only supernatural being at Spencer Academy? Ella Winchester threw caution into the winds as she backed out of the bushes below the dorms and reached for her phone – she was out of options, and whatever the boys' were she needed their help –badly. And with one last backward glance at her dorm window Ella left Caleb, hoping desperately that he could look after himself, at least for the moment.

Five minutes later Ella was sprinting hard towards the indoor pool, bursting through the double doors at top speed before scanning the bleachers. She felt her heart loosen a little in her chest when she laid eyes upon Reid, Tyler and Pogue sitting on the front row of the bleachers –they had come, perhaps that meant that they didn't think she was a complete nutter.

"Boy's" she gasped trying to catch her breath. In an instant Pogue had swept her up into a protective hug.

"Thank god you're alright" he breathed "thank-you Ella, thank you for helping Kate".

Ella pulled away from him "You're welcome Pogue – but right now we have bigger problems"  
This time, she was cut off by Reid, who spoke with unusual seriousness "problems like Chase Collins" he said darkly "you leave that bastard to us Ella, this could get messy."

Ella's eyes flashed "Things are already messy Reid" she snapped "and I'm not sitting out another fight, not after last time."

All three of the boys were taken aback – Ella had never spoken about her father's death. "My brothers are on there way – they should be here in about three hours" Ella glanced around at the boys "In the meantime we need to hold Chase off, stop him hurting anybody – starting with Caleb."

"What use are your brothers to us right now?" Reid asked his eyes narrowed with suspicion. Ella took a deep breath, preparing herself for the story she knew it was time to tell; "I'm not exactly who you think I am" she began "…I mean I'm not exactly normal". She went on to hastily explain to the boys her family's profession.

When she was done, all three boys were looking at her gob-smacked. Tyler was the first to recover, much to Ella's surprise he didn't try and drag her off to a mental ward. "Ok" he said simply, accepting her story, at least for the moment "I'm going to ring Caleb… and try and see if he's ok."

Nobody argued. But all four of their hearts lifted when Tyler's call was answered. Tyler spoke quickly "Caleb man – get to the pool as fast as you can, then we can figure out how to deal with Chase".

A heavy silence fell amongst the friends - each of them wondering exactly what shape Caleb might be in when he turned up.

"Six hours" Reid said suddenly breaking the uneasy silence which had fallen upon them "six hours until Caleb ascends and we can kick that bastards ass".

Noticing Ella's confused expression Pogue sighed " Ella, I think we owe you an explanation as well". Ella felt her jaw slowly begin to drop as Pogue relayed a story that would send her world spiralling into conflict.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N; **_**hi everyone just wanted to apologize for the sporadic and really slow updates on this story. I've been really sick this past year and haven't had much time to update. I know this chapter is a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it. You're comments are always welcome and always make my day!**_

Ella brought a hand to her chest as she felt her heart sink "oh god" she whispered "what have I done?"

She had rung her brothers, Sam and Dean were on there way right now and as Pogue's words about the Sons of Ipswich and their supernatural powers sunk in – Ella realized that she may have just singed the death certificates of the only true friends she'd ever had.

Reid cocked his head in confusion "what are you talking about El?" His eyes widened with concern as he saw Ella's eyes fill with tears.

'Ella?" Tyler asked worriedly as the youngest Winchester ran her fingers through her hair and blew out a breath.

"OK" she muttered as she began to pace back and forth along the side of the pool, while the son's looked on apprehensively. After a minute pacing Ella stopped abruptly and turned to face them.

"We have to move – and we have to move right now if we want to save Caleb"

"But I thought we were waiting for help" said Tyler, "I thought we were going to wait for your brothers."

Ella shook her head sadly "If my brothers find out what you are, what you can do – they're going kill you."

Reid stood a little straighter and challenged "we can handle them Ella, you know what we can do now- we can handle your brothers."

Ella's eyes flashed angrily as she closed the distance between them and shoved him in the chest, almost pushing him into the pool,

"No! You don't get it do you" she yelled before lowering her voice to a grim whisper "believe when I tell you that they are the best at what they do, do not underestimate them, please" she begged "they will kill you, they will do it in the blink of an eye and they wont think twice about it."

Reid looked her defiantly in the eye, but kept his mouth shut. Pogue stepped forward and pushed the two of them apart "then we're going to need a plan."

Tyler stood a few meters away his eyes sweeping between his three friends as though still trying to comprehend the situation they had landed themselves in. "Correction" the youngest son said "we're going to need a fucking good plan."

"Language, baby boy" Reid quipped without taking his eyes away from Ella.


	17. Chapter 17

"I need to go in there alone." Ella told them simply.

"No" the three sons said together, instantly.

"That's the only plan that will work!" Ella fumed, glaring between them all.

"We don't know that" Pogue argued, "with all three of us together, Chase won't stand a chance."

Ella looked away for a moment "you don't understand" she said running a hand anxiously through her hair "I've been in situations like this before-"

"Like what!" Reid interrupted "planning to kill a murderous, raging psychopath – who by the way is holding our best friend captive"

Ella's eyes flashed dangerously "you'd be surprised" she said in a low voice, sounding so calm and calculated for a second that even Reid took a step back. "I've told you – this is what my family does, this is our life, this is what I've been doing since before I could walk"

Her voice became louder, stronger –"so we are going to do this my way! And only my way. Now we have to move quickly, this is the biggest job I've ever done without my brothers. But even so, they never had the help of three..." Ella stumbled "what the hell am I supposed to call you?"

"I prefer Reid" the blond said wryly.

Ella raised her eyebrows "Ok – just for that I'm going to call you magical gnomes from now on." The smiled slipped from Reid's face immediately.

Pogue spoke up "and what exactly do you need your magical gnomes to do."

Ella took a deep breath "alright – here's the plan. We need to find Chase, and quickly – is there any way you boys can, I don't know, _sense _him or something?"

"If he uses we'll know about it, we'll feel it instantly" Tyler said quickly "and seeing as its not likely he'll being doing just your average magic tricks tonight, I don't think finding him will be the problem."

"True" Ella agreed " I'm surprised he hasn't tried to draw us out, but then it's Caleb's powers that he's really after isn't it?"

"Killing us would just be the icing on the cake" said Reid in a tone heavily laced with sarcasm.

"Right" Ella continued, "so the point is- Chase will expects us to try and save Caleb at some point, but what he won't expect – is for us to be offensive. He won't expect us to attack him, he'll be waiting for us to try and sneak in and grab Caleb."

"So you want us to go in their all guns blazing?" Pogue questioned.

"Not exactly- I go in, alone" Ella said ignoring the sons' unhappy expressions " you three wait outside incase I need you, if we all go in Chase will play off our emotions – he knows how much you care about Caleb, he's knows that he's like a brother to you and he'll use that against us."

"And the fact that you love him – you don't think he'll use that against you?" Asked Reid, his face half hidden in shadow.

"Yeah I do" Ella replied simply – not missing the wide grin that spread across Pogue's face when she didn't try to deny what Reid had stated so matter-of-factly. "But I also know that he's going to underestimate me – he knows I don't have powers, he doesn't know I'm a hunter. That's our advantage; we won't expect me to fight."

"That sounds, like a crappy plan to me" Reid said instantly, Tyler and Pogue nodded.

Ella squared her shoulders defiantly "well, it's the best we've got..." the rest of her sentence was drowned out by the shrill ringtone of her cell. Ella took it out of her pocket quickly and answered,

"Sam, what is it?"

"We're just coming into Little Gloucester – we'll be at Spencer in an hour"

"Ok" Ella said. But her brother was not satisfied by her reply "Ella Mary Winchester – you listen to me right now" he began in a voice that sounded much more like Dean, "you sit tight and you wait for us, do you hear me?"

"I hear you Sammy"

"Find a place to hide El, hole wherever you can with whatever weapons you've got"

For a second time Ella lied through her teeth to her brother;

"Alright Sam." There was a crackling noise and a moment later Ella heard Deans' voice "Hang tight little sis' we're coming to get you." And then the line went dead.

Ella slid the phone back into her pocket "We're out of time" she said looking up to the boys "are you in this with me?"

"Always" said Pogue, while beside him Tyler nodded vigorously.

"Then let's kill this son of a bitch" said Ella turning and making her way to the doors.

"Amen to that brother" said Tyler "oh, I mean sister – amen to that sister" he corrected himself quickly as Reid jabbed him the ribs.

Catching up to Ella in the doorway Red whispered something as he brushed past the youngest Winchester;

"Caleb would kill us if we let anything happen to you" Ella looked into his eyes for a moment and saw the strength of his resolve "we'll be right outside when you need us."


End file.
